chybyfandomcom-20200223-history
Main Girls
Main Girls are a group of female characters and are the main protagonists of Chyby. They are made up of: Sparkle, Bubbles, Lazuli, Bloom, Sunny and Buttercup. Her male counterpart is Main Boys, his boyfriends. The group now has four six members, Etna, Yoshino,Leilani, Aoi, Malika and Zaida. Members Bubbles Bubbles is the leader of the group. She's Bloom's best friend. She is optimistic and positive always believing in the change and recovery of some villains. She also enjoys singing and shopping with her friends, but her favorite pastime is hanging out with her pet rabbit Flarky. She is in love with Doni. Bloom Bloom is the group's vain. She's Bubbles's best friend. She is a fan of shopping, obsessed with the fashion and look of her friends, Bloom is very observant and always wants to try to make the style of the clothes of her friends are impeccable, but despite this she acknowledges that friendship and love is more important than clothes and shopping and she believes it. She is also romantic and likes to give advice on how to win a boy. She is in love with Liri. Sunny Sunny is the group's musical. She is Lazuli's best friend. She has the beautiful voice and her talent is singing, although she also as a ghost, has a mania to scare others although she does not like to do this much, her talent is more singing and helping her friends. She is in love with Lir. Lazuli Lazuli is the smart of the group. She's Sunny's best friend. Lazuli is a technology-addicted zombie, but she is also the fast-thinking girl and is the group's scientist. Always helping her friends with their technologies and quick inventions. His favorite hobby is playing video games and talking on his cell phone. She is in love with Lirak. Sparkle Sparkle is the most athletic of the group. She's Buttercup's best friend. Sparkle is an athletic girl who loves to play sports. She is also very optimistic, but sometimes she is a bit sarcastic. His favorite hobby is sports activities. She is in love with Lirian. Buttercup Buttercup is the kindest and most peaceful of the group. She's Sparkle's best friend. She likes to be sweet and nice to her friends, although she is very naive and innocent, she is an easy prey to villains. Her favorite pastime is to draw, care for plants and flowers in floriculture, she has her own flower shop called Buttercup's Flower Shop. She is in love with Liridash. Leilani Leilani is the most magical of the group. She likes to use her magic to do good and help people. She is in love with Selim. Aoi Aoi is the most romantic of the group. She is always advising her friends, to resume their relationships and to vent their feelings. She is in love with Tarmo. Malika Malika is the funniest in the group. She is comical, fun and always rejoices her friends when they are sad. She is in love with Oriol. Zaida Zaida is the coward of the group. She is the one who has the most difficulty in overcoming her fears, as does her boyfriend. She is in love with Nabil. Yoshino Yoshino is the most vengeful of the group. She has a great loyalty to Bubbles and the original Main Girls after they saved her, but Yoshino is also looking for revenge for villains who killed her family and who along with the Main Girls, Yoshino will seek the evil ones responsible for the homicide of their parents. She is in love with Toussaint. Etna Trivia * They are inspired the personality of Winx Club girls. * They are first group to appears in the series. * They all almost have the colors of the rainbow. * Aoi is the only member who not has a nickname. Gallery Sparkle.png|Sparkle. Bubbles.png|Bubbles the leader. Bloom.png|Bloom. Buttercup.png|Buttercup. Sunny.png|Sunny. Lazuli.png|Lazuli. Yoshino.png|Yoshino (new member). Aoi.png|Aoi (new member). Leilani.png|Leilani (new member). Malika.png|Malika (new member). Zaida.png|Zaida (new member). Etna.png|Etna (new member). Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Skeletons Category:Aliens Category:Tigers Category:Neptunians Category:Animals Category:Ghosts Category:Robots Category:Zombies Category:Heroic Groups Category:Teenage Groups Category:Athletes Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Kindest Characters Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Tomboys Category:Fashion Designers Category:Martians Category:Sea Creatures Category:Pandas Category:Uranians Category:Saturnians Category:Vengeful Characters Category:In Love Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Coward Characters Category:Female Groups